


And then you might love me,?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying in a janitors closet, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Jeremy's a friendless looser, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael's a popular kid, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this in a fifteen minute span on my phone, so sorry in advance for the spelling errors. I just wanted angst.Also, i didn't make this clear, but Michael's dating Rich in this fic. And no, Michael and Jeremy never had a friendship before. Michael just hung out with Jeremy three or four times during lunch, causing Jeremy to develop strong feelings for Michael.





	And then you might love me,?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fifteen minute span on my phone, so sorry in advance for the spelling errors. I just wanted angst.  
> Also, i didn't make this clear, but Michael's dating Rich in this fic. And no, Michael and Jeremy never had a friendship before. Michael just hung out with Jeremy three or four times during lunch, causing Jeremy to develop strong feelings for Michael.

Never in a million years did Jeremy ever think his heart would shatter as abruptly as it just did.  
He'd woken up that morning with a new found happiness, telling himself that today was the day. Today he was gonna tell Michael how much he loved him. Or he had. He had told Michael, and the reject hurt him so tremendously. 

He had walked up to Michael, who had struck up a conversation in the middle of the schools busy courtyard with a kid he didn't really know to well. He gave himself a small, reassuring nod, before Walking up to Michael. The boy grinned softly, noticing how the black haired boy noticed the brunette, haulting the conversation he was currently in. 

"Micheal, i uh. This is really super hard for me to to say, but i uh, I really really like you, and was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?" Jeremy's finger's where entangled in his soft tan cardigan, pulling at loose strings, face red from embarrassment. 

He swore his heart had stopped when the only thing that came from Michael was a laugh. He laughed, trying to compose himself and tell the other "it was sweet, but he wasn't into nerdy boys" and it stung. Everyone was staring at him now. A mixture of laughter and talking erupted in the court yard, all attention on the brunette haired boy, who gulped back a sob, his eyes stinging from the tears starting to trail down his burning face.

He wasn't sure where he had ended up, but he was curled into a ball in a dark room somewhere in the school, crying.  
He hadn't expected something like that to happen. He knew Michael was a cool kid, so why did he do something stupid like that? Just because a popular kid hung out with him a few different times didn't mean he should have confessed his love.

He had a feeling Michael only thought of him now as the looser freak that had gotten so hopelessly strung in finally feeling like someone was there for him. Like he finally had a friend.

He was stupid for even thinking he could have a luxury like a friend.  
Especially a person like Michael.


End file.
